Road to Domination III
Road to Domination III is a nationwide O2Jam Philippines event. General Mechanics # Players must have a valid e-Games account. # One Account / Player. No Duplication. # Players will register for the match at designated areas. # Once registered, players will be given a nametag bearing their character's name. # At the start of the event, players will be called by eight (8) in order of their registration. (this is because there are only eight player slots on the floor). # All players will login and proceed to Melpomin Server and select from channels 15-20 (depending on whichever isn't occupied). # Any one of the players can make the room. The Room Name must be in this format: #:For SM Davao first batch, #:e.g. "Davao 1" # Password for the room will be set to see official announcement for the password # Creator will set the mode. The Song will be the following: #* Mall Eliminations: Random 1-10 #* Mall Finals : Random 11-20 #* Finals (Manila) : Random 21+ # Game will start once all players are ready. # Once game has started, no player will leave his seat. # The results of the game will be final. The player in the 1st place/with the highest score wins. # If in case a player disconnects during the first half of the song duration, the game will be remade. # If in the case the player disconnects during the last half of the song duration, game will NOT be reset. # No player will use third-party programs, hacks, cheats and bugs during the game. Doing so will disqualify the player and remake the game, without the disqualified player. # Regional Matches They will be registered and given a nametag, showing their Character name and iCafe name. # Each player will be grouped in groups of six (8) and will be called in order of registration. # The batch will login and go to Melpomin Server and select from channels 15-20 (depending on whichever isn't occupied). # Any one of the players can make the room. # For the final match among the winners of each batch, the game will be played in "Best of Three". In short, three games will be played, and the player with the most number of wins in the three games will be declared as the winner. # In case of a tie or no winner, game will remade for the player who wins twice. # Domination 3 Each player will be from regions and winners in the culminating event. # Each player will be given a nametag bearing the name and location of culminating event. # Each game will be played in sudden death. # Each winner in each batch will compete until one player gets two wins. Prizes Regionals: Set of Choice + 2x Rings of Choice + 3 Songs of Choice PLUS: * 1st Place: 1000EP * 2nd Place: 500EP * 3rd Place: 250EP Domination 3: * 1st Place: PHP30,000 + O2MO + Power Ring x50 + 5 Songs of Choice * 2nd Place: PHP20,000 + Power Ring x50 + 3 Songs of Choice * 3rd Place: PHP10,000 + Power Ring x10 + 2 Songs of Choice References * ROAD TO DOMINATION III, O2 Jam National Tournament by CGM Persona. IP E-Games Community. January 29, 2009 3:38 PM GMT+8 (Official annuouncement) Category:Events